pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Tarotoad
Tarotoad ' (Japanese: 'タロットード Tarotoad) is a dual-type Psychic/Steel Pokémon. It evolves from Telefrog starting at level 36. It is the final form of Psypole. Along with Kankombat and Mangetsu, Tarotoad is one of the final forms of the starter Pokémon given to you by Professor Sakura. Biology Physiology Tarotoad are a squat amphibian with a blue body and green stomach (male) or a pink body and yellow stomach (female). Tarotoad have samurai-esque plates of armor on their upper arms and legs. In addition, the metal horns resemble a kabuto maedate- crest or decoration samurai would place on the front of their helmets, such as stylized horns- they would commonly use. Mounted on top of Tarotoad's head is a pink, spherical gem. Smaller gemstones sit on the back of Tarotoad's webbed hands. The striped skin around Tarotoad's neck stores psychic energy. It can be puffed up, making the Taroadoad look twice the size it really is. When it comes to the eyes, Tarotoad differ from their Psypole and Telefrog family members. Tarotoad's eyes, unlike theirs, have pupils. These pupils are shaped like four-cornered stars. While their eyesight is not very sharp, they are able to see 360° around them because of their size and placement. Like many amphibians, Tarotoad have multifocal lenses. They can filter out different colours and light sources with their varying lenses. In addition, Tarotoad have a special "third eye" lense that allows them to see the higher plane around them. Gender Differences Tarotoad only vary in their colours. While male Tarotoad are periwinkle and green on the body, female Tarotoad are pink and yellow. Behavior Tarotoad's psychic abilities are intense. They can implant thoughts in their target from distances stretching up to 100 kilometers. The compulsions they can plant in the mind are strong enough to make a person act wildly out of character. A splash of cold water is enough to snap all but the weakest of minds from Tarotoad's control. Tarotoad prefer to fight from a distance. However, due to the tricks they get up to, it is not uncommon for them to be attacked by a disgruntled target. Should an enemy get too close, Tarotoad will use its powerful legs to strike back. In addition to being dense with muscle tissue, Tarotoad's legs are very hard. Getting kicked is enough to knock the wind out of an opponent. But, in keeping with their mischievous personalities most Tarotoad find it more rewarding to simply hop out of the way when faced with danger. Habitat Tarotoad are not native to the region. Despite this, it is believed they enjoy damp climates with sufficient amounts of sun. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' By tutoring 2 2 4}} 4 2 4 2}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 6 2|'}} 8}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 4 2}} 2 6}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 4 2 2}} 4 2 2}} 2 6}} 2 2 2 2}} 6 2|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 6}} 8}} 4 4|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 6}} 2 2 4}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 6 2}} 8}} Evolution |type1-2 = Psychic|type2-2 = Steel|image2 = Telefrog.png|no2 = 002|name2 = Telefrog|evo2 = |type1-3 = Psychic|type2-3 = Steel|image3 = Tarotoad.png|no3 = 003|name3 = Tarotoad|type2 = Steel}} Gender Difference and Shinies In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 塔羅靈蟾|Meaning1 = 塔羅 = Tarot, 靈 = Spiritual 蟾 = Toad|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = タロットード|Meaning2 = Same as English|psychic|psychic|steel}}